Of Black and white
by Tiger Warrior09
Summary: *Spoilers* After tigers Destiny Anik and Rohan grew up with out knowing their family's past curse. Time has caught up. The original trio forgot one fatal thing, passing the curse to the new Rajaram sons. With fate twisting the way, will the tigers save their hides, and save their friends as well? Can Kelsy, Ren and Kishan help? And how high is too high of a cost to pay?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, JessLynn!" Anik called from across the school lot. His black hair blew out behind him as he sprinted toward me. He had the most amazing gold eyes with copper flecks and a thrilling brown laced in around the iris. Stars were always showing in the gleam of his eyes.

"Need a ride?" he asked, skidding to a stop in front of me. He flashed a half smile at me as three girls, completely unnoticed by Anik, stared longingly at him.

"I think I'm going to walk,"

His smile grew, "In that case, do you need an escort?"

"Of course she does," stated Rohan, suddenly next to me. He placed his arm over my shoulders, and both brothers started toward the woods.

"Are you both going to walk me home?" I shot glances at both men who grinned.

"Do you promise not to murder us in the woods?" Anik started. Rohan let out a laugh.

"I will make no such promise." I teased, shifting the weight of my school bag. Each man walked on either side of me. I was around two inches shorter than them. Anik was the older brother with Rohan less than a year younger. I was born somewhere in between.

Rohan was just as handsome as his brother. He was thinner and more agile though. Anik leaned more toward a buff football player. Rohan had brown hair that spilt over into his blue eyes. His eyes were a blinding cobalt that faded to a light green, circling the black central orbs. His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, a pure white, dazzling smile. Each man could knock supermodels right off their feet with one look. I still didn't understand how I could be so lucky.

Aniks skin was half a shade lighter and covered muscles of an Olympian. Rohan was just as strong, but the muscles weren't always as visible. They were Calvin Klein models come to life, no digital editing required.

"Jess, do you need help in math? Your Trigonometry grade is down and you are going to get grounded if you fail this test," Anik asked.

"You have such a nice way of putting it," I muttered, more to myself than the boys. I looked up through my lashes to see the fork in the path. We were in the center of the woods, the left trail to my house, and the right to Anik and Rohans. Spring green fell freely through the topaz forests, dew drops hung in air.

"Mother won't mind," Rohan added, "She practically considers you her daughter. Truthfully, you might be her favorite child."

I let half a smirk cross my face, "Yes, I need help." Walking between the Rajaram brothers, we made our way toward their mansion.

We cleared the tree line a few minutes later. A huge drive way curled up in front of the house in a large circle, leading out the private drive. The house way three stories tall and something a famous singer-gone-actor would own. Almost every wall facing the front was solid glass, along with many side walls. Modern white and sleek black furniture could be seen on the floors, mixed with bright colors that reminded me of India. The roofs where semi circles, flat, and tilted slightly, overhanging the glass walls. The side of the house supported a balcony, wrapping around three sides, avoiding the picture perfect front. A pool bigger than anything you could find on a cruise ship rested in the ground on the left. Turquoise chairs, and purple towels were surrounding the pool. Water fountains sprouted of the sides, all aiming into the pool. The hot tub was also accessorized in peacock colors with flashing lights and water streams.

I quickly inhaled. I never got used to seeing it. We entered the front doors, dodging most of the furniture.

"Father is home today, he got the day off." Anik tossed his bag, along with mine, on a crimson red couch.

"Mrs. Kelsey!" I shouted, making my way to the stainless steel kitchen. I'm not exactly sure why I call her that, but I have known her most of my life and have yet to call her Mrs. Rajaram.

I turned the corner and found Mrs. Kelsey and Mr. Rajaram sitting at the island table with two men. I swore the one with golden eyes looked almost like Anik. Dhiren looked up, meeting my curious gaze, and then flitting to Anik and Rohans. His bright blue eyes were tinged red, as Kelsey's were already flowing with tears.

"Mother!" cried both boys. They dashed over; positioning themselves between her and the guests to make sure Kelsey was okay.

"Mrs. Kelsey?" I inquired. The men both looked slightly lost, glancing around in confusion.

Kelsey looked at me, then her sons, and managed to say with a huge smile, "Boys, this is your uncle Kishan, and your… grandfather Mr. Kadam" I had grown up with the boys. I knew the family history, and Dhirens brother was killed in a plane crash, Kelsey's parents died in a car crash, and Dhirens parents died of old age. This was wrong. I looked at Anik and Rohan. They felt it too.

**Ideas are welcome, and criticism is good. I could also use names if you wold like. I hope you love it.**

***TigerWarrior**


	2. Friendly routines

My feet were hanging off my bed as I stared at the raindrops falling through the open window. There was already a small puddle under the window, but the chilling breeze was nice. I was waiting for Anik to call me. He promise to explain what was going on, since I went home to give them privacy. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"You okay JessLynn?" Aaron had crept into the room. He was only seven, the youngest of four boys, not including me, his only sister. I held my arms out as be crawled up on the bed and sat my lap. He didn't say anything. I just held him, taking the much needed comfort from him.

"You finish your homework Aaron?"

"Mom made me finish it after school," he replied in that high pitch tone. I stroked his blond curls and rested my chin on his head. My black hair ran down the side of my face, bangs cutting onto my view.

"Good. Your uncle is coming. Uncle Li," I told him. Uncle Li and Aunt Clair loved Aaron. We used to visit them every year. As we grew up, we didn't see them as much. This was the first time they had come up to see us. It would have been three years since I had last seen them.

"Yeah!" He cried, jumping painfully on my lap. "Will you play the wii with me till they get here?"

"Of course," Aaron and I headed to the game room of our some-what big house.

Rohan came over later to find Aaron and me singing to "Baby". I am not a huge entertainer and froze the moment I realized Rohan had been watching.

"Come on JessLynn! It is your verse," my little brother yelled from on top of the coffee table. I stepped off the couch and walked toward Rohan. We sat at the kitchen island table and ignored Aaron as he finished belting out the song in the room over.

"You know you didn't have to stop singing just for me," I blushed at his teasing statement and chose to ignore it.

"What is going on with your uncle?"

"Well, according to mother, Kishan was only reported dead, no proof. He has been in India since. It took him a while, but because Kadam was in the accident too, Kadam located my family. I think they plan to stay a while. I would be okay with that, but we have a tournament tomorrow."

"Why don't you invite them?"

"I know you felt the same thing when we saw them. Something is off. They don't belong here."

"Have you told Kelsey this?"

"Having them here makes her happy. Because she is happy, Father is happy. They are completely oblivious to anything else. They probably don't even know I left. I told them I was going to my room so they wouldn't bother me. They are watching the baby videos for crying out loud! Those are videos of you, me, and Anik. Those strangers can't just walk in and butt their way into my private life! I never knew them. They have never had a place in my life, and they never will!"

Rohan let out a breath. He isn't much of a talker to most people, only his friends really hear him speak out. Still, this might have been the longest rant he had ever had.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It is fine. Your right. I don't want them watching those videos with me on them. Where is Anik?"

"His room I think. Didn't want to be around them."

"Wanna see if Anik wants to go for a walk with you and me?"

Rohan shook his head and straightened himself out. "I would rather just walk with you. I don't want to be around anyone."

"Not even me?" I frowned. He needed space.

"No, of course I want you with me. I need somebody so I don't get lost." I laughed at him and his rakish smile. We ended up sitting on a park bench as the stars came out. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me. The fall breeze rose up into the air, saying its last goodbye to the sun.

My eyelids slowly fluttered shut as I mumbled the last few words to my story. I head Rohan make some noise as acknowledging my story telling. Then, I drifted off onto the velvety clouds of night.


	3. Daily Days

**Don't kill me for the lack of updates! I am innocent I swear! Kill the banana instead (A good source of potassium). You all left off falling asleep against Rohan's chest in the park. I will stop talking (Typing?) and let you read!**

The smallest of touches brushed across my cheek. Morning gold flitted through my eyelashes, bathing me in yellow light. Anik sat kneeling in front of me. His fingertips were still combing my hair back from my face. I mumbled a few words, though I am not sure they were coherent, and tried to sit up. Rohan stirred as well and helped me.

"Your parents were getting worried JessLynn. You guys fell asleep and spent all night out here." Anik smiled good naturally. "They were about to call the police. They figured Rohan was with you though."

"Oh," I muttered lamely. "Can you call them and tell them we are okay?"

"Sure" he smiled. It was one of those sweet moments and I got the feeling I was the luckiest person ever. I had two of the best men in my life.

"The tournament!" I yelled. All three of us got really serious.

"It is 6:30," Rohan reported after glancing at his phone. "Come on!" The three of us raced back through the forest trail, up to the brother's house, and burst in through the doors. We ran past the kitchen to see Mrs. Kelsey and Mr. Rajaram sitting with new uncle and grandfather out of the corner of our eyes. Taking the stairs two at a time, we each bolted into our own rooms. My room was the spare room I used for rare occasions. I kept a bunch of clothes in there too.

In the next five minutes, Rohan, Anik, and I had managed to change into loose garments, and we were eating eggs Anik had made. He was a surprisingly good chef. Mrs. Kelsey had called my parents to let them know I was safe, home, and that the Rajaram family was going to bring me to the tournament. The relatives from yesterday had retired to the living room to speak with Mr. Rajaram some more. Mrs. Kelsey stayed with us.

"Why didn't you tell someone you were going for a walk?" she chastised. I gave her quick puppy dog eyes that she sighed at and accepted as an apology. Grabbing a hair elastic, Kelsey came up behind me to brush and braid my hair. She had always been a mother figure to me.

Anik and Rohan took the breakfast plates to the sink as I took the braid Kelsey had done and twisted it up into a tight bun. Rohan grabbed some snacks from the pantry and stuffed them in his gym bag. A few butterflies erupted in my chest. I was nervous, but I was ready for this tournament.

We all climbed into the van. I had a plan to catch a few more Zs before we got there, just as Mr. Kadam and Kishan walked out of the house. There was no way they were coming to the tournament.

"Mrs. Kelsey? Where are Dhiren's family going?" I asked. I really didn't want them here. There was something wrong with them. Kelsey and Ren had started acting slightly different. It was almost as if the two men brought back sour memories, along with the bittersweet.

"They wanted to come watch the three of you today." Kelsey glanced in this mirror.

No, no, no. Not good. I gave Anik a tap and whispered my thoughts to him. His grim nod proved I was not the only one feeling this way. Seven seat belt clicks later, we were off.

_**KISHAN'S P.O.V.**_

I had been really nervous coming to see Kells and Ren. Before, it had taken a while to trace down Mr. Kadam. Kadam had been wearing the time traveling piece of the amulet before he died. It had taken around 50 years when I realized what Kadam had done, and he hadn't really died yet.

With time traveling come a lot of crossing your paths. Kadam did not just disappear on the ship then reappear in the house to help with the curse again. He had gone to the future first, to this time period. After this is over though, Kadam will have to willingly walk back in time to the day he perished, and die. With time travel, you can die one day, and breathe the next. It was an amazing power. One that had been held in Lokesh's hands. He wasn't dead yet either.

I hadn't told Kelsey yet, but I have a suspicion that her sons will have to help. I sighed quietly and looked out the car window. We were off to the boy's martial arts contest. Then there was the girl. She was a perfect fit for both young men. I chuckled slightly. Day two back home, and all three of the teenagers hated me. This was going to be a fun quest.

**I thought I owed a short explanation of how Kadam and Kishan got there. TIME TRAVEL! If you have and suggestions, comments, or questions, please comment below! I hope to see (type to you) all again soon. Till then, enjoy your fantastic life!**

**~TigerWarrior**


End file.
